A Reunion
by Guitar Hero
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have a 26 year old son. He left home at 16 and now needs to regain the trust of Stars Hollow. This is my first story, so please review! The story is now complete! I am working on the sequel The Second Summer.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reunion **chapter 1 **by: Guitar Hero**

It had been ten years. Luke and Lorelai have two sons. Johnny and Keith. They are twins. So they are both 26. As far as they know they are both living in Australia. Stars Hollow was too small for them, so they moved out of the house at sixteen.

"Lorelai we are not watching Lethal Weapon again!" "Please?" Lorelai couldn't help it. She loved to torture her wonderful husband. "Fine but when you start saying the lines I get to be Riggs!" "You are no fun." Luke started laughing. There was a knock at the door. "Who would interrupt us in the middle of movie day?" "A drug dealer," Lorelai joked. Luke gave Lorelai his I would kill you but there is not enough room in the car's trunk stare. Lorelai got the message quickly. They kept knocking at the door. Luke finally went to answer the door just to humor whoever was knocking.

"Hi," said the person. As soon as Luke saw who the person was he knew who the person was. One word was all Luke could say. "Keith," Luke said while he stared at the figure. Keith was Luke and Lorelai's 26 year old son. He looked a lot different than when he left home. He looked scruffy, one of the many things Luke and him had in common. He had a beard like Luke's. You know the not a beard but not a clean shave either. He had gold hair(what side or the family he got that from Luke did not know.) He had on a tight button up shirt, tight designer jeans, black skate shoes, and a silver watch.

Luke could tell Keith had money because of how expensive his clothes looked. "Come on inside Keith, I am sure your mom wants to see you." Keith shook his head okay and went on inside the house. As soon as Lorelai tried to say something to Keith Luke would stop her. Finally after minutes of silence Keith spoke. I'm so sorry for leaving home at 16. "Hell right you should be sorry!" Luke said angrily. Luke's voice was rising with every letter. "I mean, you leave me and your mom a voicemail telling us you were leaving?!" "Hey, I didn't want you guys to make it into a bigger deal than it already was! And yes it was a huge deal and that I could of handled it better than I did, but years ago I was the type of guy who was immature, but now I've changed!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Keith but people can not change that much in 10 years!" "Dad let me ask you a question. What do you think I have been doing all these years?" Luke tried to speak but Keith would not let him. I have made a life Dad! I started a successful band, I have had 25 acting jobs, I have wrote 41 books, and have 24 pieces of artwork in museums around the world!" "Keith that is all well and good, but it doesn't change who you were 10 years ago!" After the two spilling out all the feelings they have held in for ten years all became calm in the Danes household. Keith looked over to his mom who just looked at him with understanding eyes. Luke, she started, I understand why you are upset, but I also understand Keith's partake on the subject as well. "What?" Both the men said at once in unison. "Keith's story is no different than my story growing up. My parents didn't understand me at all. They wanted me to be what they had in mind. I wanted options, just like Keith."

Luke thought about what Lorelai said. "She is right," Luke thought. Luke had calmed down and was now able to listen to reason. "I am sorry, Keith." Luke said thoughtfully. Keith just smiled his lopsided grin that he inherited from Luke. " Keith I believe that you have changed," Luke blurted out. He grinned again. "Keith are you moving to Stars Hollow again?" Lorelai asked with curiosity. "Yep, next door." Keith said as if stating the obvious. "Keith before you go put your things in your new house come watch Lethal Weapon with us!" Luke sighed. Keith was a lot like him but he was also a lot like his mother. "Which Lethal Weapon are we talking about? 1,2,3, or the awesome action packed 4?" " 3 then 4!" Lorelai said happily. " Alright!" Keith screamed. They then started to watch the opening title of Lethal Weapon 3. Lorelai and Keith started to sing along with the song. "Ask yourself to watch over me there's no one to see…" Surprisingly the two were singing in tune. Luke was glad that Keith was back. Lorelai was happy to have someone to sing with again.

It was only 7:54 by the time the group finished watching Lethal Weapon 3 and 4 so the group decided to watch 1 and maybe 2 if they had time. Before they put Lethal Weapon 2 in the DVD player Lorelai and Keith started discussing Lethal Weapon 1. " It's so sad," Keith started, "that Riggs would want to cause suicide because some bad guy killed his wife." " I am so on your side, Keith." About 30 minutes later the group started Lethal Weapon 2. In the middle of a scene Keith said, "to hell with democracy!" (You would understand why he said that if you saw that particular scene.) By the time they finished the movie it was 11:32. "Luke," Lorelai began but didn't finish because he was out like a light.

Keith spent the night in his old room until 6:10. If there was one thing he knew it was that he didn't inherit from his mom it was how early he got up. His parents weren't up yet. So he tiptoed downstairs into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, grabbed himself a cup, wrote a note, and quietly snuck out the back door. By the time his Dad woke up it was 7:55, which was very strange for his father to wake up so late. Luke walked into the kitchen and saw the note it said, "Dad you are most likely gonna find this note before mom so do not read on until mom wakes up. It is nothing bad I just went out to see the town after all these years. I left on foot so my car is in the garage. The keys are in it so you can go for a spin later. The car is very nice. I have 3 others that are the exact same car, you can have one if you want. Hopefully no one is gonna recognize me after all these years because I do not want to be peppered with all kinds of questions. Read the rest of the note later." From: Keith

Lorelai got up at 10:40. "Hey," she said to Luke. "Make me coffee?" "No, Keith did." Luke said matter-of-factly. "He left a note." Luke was not kidding that he left a note.(I know what you are thinking. You are thinking what is so funny about him leaving a note? One definition of a note is a letter that states an action, well that is my definition of a note, well anyways, there is another definition of a note. The other definition is a note on a musical staff. So anyways the funny part of him leaving a note is him in my opinion being a charming character he cut a piece of paper into the shape of a musical note and wrote a note on it.) The 2 parents read the note telling how successful he had become. Of course Luke and Lorelai were excited to know Keith had a life.

Keith was happy as he walked around the square. No one in town recognized him. He always loved to walk around the square. Sure he was a little hot because it was early summer. He knew he wanted to cool of so he went into the bookstore. The bookstore was always cooler than other places in town. Keith started to browse the different selections of books. Unlike Luke, Keith loves to read. Keith picked up a book by Gary Paulsen. It was called Hatchet. Keith read the book a long time ago so he put the book in the basket and continued shopping. He saw a book he read so many times but had not bought it. The book was Huckleberry Finn.(These two books I have mentioned are 2 of my favorites.) He shopped around a bit more and paid for the items and left. As soon as Keith left he knew the temperature had risen at least 20 degrees. He had to cool of. He knew the perfect place, the lake!

Keith went home to change into his cargo shorts and t-shirt so he could go swimming. "Hey, Keith." Luke said to his son. Keith looked at his Dad. He couldn't believe this was his dad. His dad was wearing cargo shorts and a Red Sox t-shirt that was just a little too tight so it showed his well toned muscles. Lorelai came out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade in her hand. She wore a pink and blue bikini. Luke and Lorelai's hair was wet. From the way they looked they just got back from the lake. "Get back from the lake?" Keith asked innocently. "Yeah," Luke said. "Perfect weather to go there," Keith stated. "So gonna go to the lake? Or are you dressing like this for comfort?" Luke said seriously. "Ha, you don't know me anymore!" Keith said very matter-of-factly.

Not much later Keith arrived at the very lake in which Lorelai asked Luke out for the very first time. Keith remembers the story his parents told him over and over very vividly. It was the summer of 2003. A heat wave had hung over Stars Hollow for 3 weeks. Lorelai was lounging by the lake lazily when Luke showed up. Lorelai had been avoiding Luke all week because she thought she was starting to have feelings for him. She was caught of guard when he showed up. When he was kicking of his sneakers she started to check him out. Then he checked her out. Then she asked him to come watch movies at her house. "Hello, anybody home?" Keith soon realized he was spacing out so he left for the lake.

Keith soon arrived at the lake. It had been years since he came out to the lake. It was just as tranquil as he remembered. His mom and dad once told him about a place were no one swims. Upstream. As soon as he arrived at the unknown swimming spot he heard a twig snap. Keith breathed out the breath he did not know he was holding. It was just his dad. "Hey," Luke said. Keith just looked at the clear water. Keith looked over at his dad. He grinned his famous grin. "What?" Luke asked his son. Keith quickly pushed his dad into the water. He started grinning even more. Keith started to laugh at his father. Then he too jumped into the cool water.

Keith and Luke proceeded to swim and talk for about an hour. Not much later they arrived home to find Lorelai watching Face/Off. (Face/Off is a good movie starring John Travolta and Nicolas Cage.) "Hey, Mom." As soon as Keith saw what his mother was watching he was in a trance. He then walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Can we play Role Play?" Keith asked. Lorelai shook her head yes and said, "I get to be Castor Troy!" "Yes! That is good on account that I like being Sean Archer!" Luke, Lorelai, and Keith watched the movie. Luke kept watching mother and son engage in the fun game of role playing. They were surprisingly good at the voices. He thought it was good that Lorelai and Keith were having time to re-bond.

It was only 3:00, but each of the family members started to become tired. Lorelai started to shut her eyes but then forced herself to wake up. "Keith, I know what will wake us up!" Lorelai exclaimed. "What?" He asked tiredly. "Coffee!" Lorelai said happily. Keith quickly responded to the beloved word. To Keith and Lorelai coffee is a god. A beautiful tasty goodness. Keith is just like his mother when it comes to coffee. On average Keith drinks about 5-6 cups of coffee a day. Keith quickly poured himself a cup of black, steamy goodness. He immediately drank over half the cup. He then proceeded to drink the rest of it very quickly.

Lorelai and Keith were wide awake for the next 3 movies. Well, they were wide awake until they got to the fourth movie. Lorelai was the first to fall asleep. She fell asleep on the couch. She had fallen asleep not ten minutes into the movie. The next victim was Keith, who fell asleep 20 minutes into the movie. His back was propped up on the couch's arm making sitting on the floor a surprisingly comfortable position. Luke was the very last victim. He also fell asleep on the couch only five minutes after Keith.

By the time Keith woke up it was 7:00. He quietly put on a pot of coffee, snagged himself a cup, and snuck back into the living room. He looked over to his parents who were still peacefully asleep. Keith put the cup of coffee on the table. He then lifted his comatose dad onto one of his shoulder's and his mom onto the other. He then took them upstairs to their bedroom and gently placed them onto their bed. He looked around the room to find a blanket to put on the couple. He found one and placed it lovingly on top of them. He glanced over to them to make sure that he did not wake them. As soon as he was sure they were still sound asleep he tip-toed downstairs and left the house to go spread the word that he was back in Stars Hollow! The first stop was Babette's house.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Reunion **chapter 2** by: Guitar Hero**

Keith slowly approached Babette's house hoping she didn't hate him for leaving so unexpectedly ten years ago. When he left ten years ago he did not just bail on his mom and dad, he bailed on Stars Hollow. The people trusted him. He got into their hearts and their heads. He won over their trust and how did he repay them? He bailed on them. Stars Hollow was his family and he repaid them by turning his back on them. But, he has changed and he is going to show them how much he has changed!

Keith walked up to Babette's door and knocks on it. "Hello?" A short woman with a deep voice came to answer the door. "Hi Babette," Keith said preparing for the worst. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Keith!!" "Excuse me?" Keith asked knowing the answer. You left Stars Hollow without saying good-bye! Keith looked down in shame. "I know." She motioned for him to come inside and he excepted the invitation. All Keith could say to Babette was, "I am so, so, sorry. She shook her head knowing he had changed.

Keith knew he still had a long day of saying sorry to everyone in town. Keith had said sorry to Babette, Miss Patty, Taylor, and Dean. He still had a lot of people to say sorry to. Next up was the Reverend. The reverend was a very good friend to Keith. It took a lot of time to make up to the reverend, one of his best friends, but he excepted his apology, then gave Keith a hug. Two hours later Keith only had to apologize to Jesse, Ryan, Kevin, Jane, and of course the person he was hoping to not run into, Melissa.

He had soon apologized to everyone in Stars Hollow, well everyone except Melissa. Melissa was Keith's best friend. The relationship they had was exactly like Luke and Lorelai's relationship before they got together. Luke and Lorelai were different than just casual friends. Although they weren't exactly more than friends at the time. Luke and Lorelai were just like Keith and Melissa. Keith walked gingerly up the all to familiar porch steps then he remembered all the times he was a welcomed guest to the Cambridge's house. Keith was always invited to the Cambridge's house for dinner, tea, or sometimes just to hang out and watch movies.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. As weird as it sounded Keith would not mind if Melissa answered the door as much as he would mind if her mom would answer it 'cause her mom would hate him and throw him out. Fortunately Melissa opened the door. She tried to talk but she just could not form words much less sentences. Keith was trying not to stare at her, but she was too beautiful for words. Surprisingly, Melissa did not throw him in front of a moving car, which she had a pretty good reason why. She motioned for Keith to come into the house. Keith had a questioning look on his face which was code for is your mom home. Melissa knew Keith well enough to know what his question was. She shook her head no. They would talk in sentences, but not tonight. Tonight was a night for friends being reunited with old friends. Tonight was a night for silence, after all, actions speak louder than words.

She lead him upstairs to her room to talk. They sat on her couch quietly. Finally, Melissa managed to say something to Keith, the first time either one of them had said a word all night. "Keith." Keith was just one word, one word that said every emotion on the face of the planet. The strange part of her saying his name was how she said it. The word was not a noun. It was not a verb, part of a sentence, or an adjective. It was just what it was. Keith.

Melissa saw the tears welling in his eyes. She went into her closet and pulled out a bottle of scotch. She offered him the bottle and he gladly accepted the bottle. Keith took a long swig and gave the bottle to Melissa. She then also took a long swig and put the bottle on the table in front of them so they could grab it when needed. Keith knew that they would have to talk in full sentences, but not now. "So," the two old friends said. "I am so sorry. I should have kept in touch." Keith said with complete honesty. "Damn right you should kept in touch with me! I mean we were the best of friends!" A this moment she was being extremely loud. She sat there looking hurt and it just killed Keith to see her like this because he knew he was the one who caused all this pain. She started to cry. He caused the crying. Melissa was relieved to be rid of the pain she had been bottling up for ten long years.

It was 12:00. Keith had spent hours talking to his best friend after all these years apart. She had stopped crying long ago thanks to Keith's charm and honesty. Keith snuck into his parents house and decided to just sleep on the couch that night. Keith knew the people of Stars Hollow accepted him again for who he really was.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Reunion chapter 3 ****by: Guitar Hero**

Morning had came quicker than anyone in the Danes family thought was possible. Luke had successfully tip-toed downstairs without his beautiful wife, Lorelai, waking up. As soon as Luke came downstairs he saw Keith making a pot of coffee. "Hey, what time did you get in last night?" Luke asked curiously. "Midnight," Keith said hoping his curious father would not ask more questions. "Why so late?" "Rectifying a horrible mistake that needed to be fixed." Keith said as if stating the obvious. Luke did not say anything to his son about that statement. He looked at his son with a curious glare. "I'll tell you one thing though. It involves drinking a bottle of scotch and sneaking out of a friend's window at 11:30 because their parents showed up." Keith said. There was an eerie silence in the kitchen. Luke was the first to break the silence. You know if you don't wake up earlier you are going to loose this mysterious personality. Keith just smiled and turned to leave out the back door.

It was hot today and the heat wave had not lifted over Stars Hollow, but then again it was not 100 degrees so that was a blessing in itself. Keith was strolling around the Square when he spotted Melissa's house. Keith thought about going over there. This time it would not be stupid or awkward. It would just be hanging out with… Friends? It was all so complicated. I mean before I left we had a very strong bond and sometimes it felt like they were a bit more than friends… at times. Now it was now more complicated. Now he was responsible enough to be in a serious relationship, wasn't he? Keith thought to himself. He decided to go to his dad for advice. After all his dad had been through the very same type of relationship.

"Dad I need relationship advice." Keith stated to his dad. His dad nodded wondering why he did not ask his mom who was an expert on the subject. Keith quickly told him about the night at Melissa's and how much Keith had missed her. Keith knew his dad would understand everything he had told him. Luke just smiled and said, "tell her."

It was 10:00 at night and Keith was going to tell Melissa how he felt about her tonight. Keith walked up the familiar steps. This time it was not awkward. Keith had a bottle of vodka in one hand and a jewelry box in the other. He knocked on the door knowing that Melissa would answer because it was Friday and every Friday her parents would be in Hartford for a Nature Group meeting. Her parents are tree huggers. Melissa answered the door and Keith's plan was falling into place. "Hey, what are you doing here so late?" Melissa said with worry in her voice. Keith held up the bottle of vodka and Melissa stepped aside so Keith could come in. At first Keith did not get the message. Melissa motioned for him to come in. Now he got the message. Keith was always a little slow on processing things. Most people would think this was one of his less attractive qualities, but not Melissa. She knew Keith had his own style. To Melissa Keith's slowness to get the message was one of his cuter, more friendly and vulnerable qualities.

Melissa lead Keith to her room and they sat on the couch. Keith gave her the jewelry box as soon as they were settled on the couch comfortably. She opened the box and saw two diamond earrings. "Keith, this is so wonderful! Wow, they look like real diamonds!" "Good 'cause they are." She stared at him. Keith honestly did not know if the starring was bad or good. "Is the staring good or bad?" Keith asked with a worried tone. Melissa loved that about Keith. He always said what was on his mind. She threw her arms around Keith. He was going to take that as a good.

Keith wished that he could hold her in his arms forever. Phase 1 and 2 of the plan was a success. And now Phase 3. "Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Keith asked hoping the answer was yes. She shook her head … no? She began to talk. " Keith to much has happened between us. It will take time to get back to the status we had. And when we do, we will talk about your offer. Until then we have to remain, just friends." You could tell that he was hurt, but she was also hurt to tell him that.

Keith went home hurt and defeated. It was only 10:30. But the now cloudy sky made it feel like midnight. He would of liked to talk to his mom and dad about the terrible pain he felt. It felt like Melissa had torn his heart in two. Keith sat up on the couch with the bottle of vodka that was meant for two but he was drinking it alone. Alone. He had never been alone. Even when he had an acting job he made new friends. In the army he made friends that he could count on for eternity. He wanted to tell his parents how great the army was for him. It was the place where he got his act together. He had a responsibility to look out for others more than look out for himself. In fact he did just that. He had taken at least 10 bullets through out his army career to save the lives of others. He had stab wounds all over his body. He even had the outline of flames on his leg because of rescuing an Iraqi baby. His nickname in the army was Hero. He had saved the life of his best friend Kevin. He was after all a true hero.

He fell asleep on the couch with the empty vodka bottle in hand. Luke came downstairs to find his somewhat(or completely) drunk son laying on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka in his hand as he slept somewhat soundly. Well, as soundly as you can when drunk. It killed Luke to see his once strong, and caring son looking this hurt and defeated. He knew Keith would tell him the whole story, but not now, because as drunk as he was he probably wouldn't even wake up for at least 6 hours. And when he did wake up he probably would have a huge headache and would not be able to talk without slurring the words so much he couldn't even understand what he was saying. Until he wasn't this drunk Luke was gonna let him sleep without him asking numerous questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Reunion ****chapter 4** by: Guitar Hero

Keith woke up at 2:00 p.m. Luke was right. He did have a big headache. Keith went into the bathroom to down an Aspirin. After he had quickly swallowed the Aspirin Luke came in. "So, what was that vodka bottle about?" Luke asked cautiously. "Nothing, just…" He paused trying to see if he should tell him about that night. "I told her and she did not agree." Luke snapped into father mode. He hugged Keith tightly. Father and son stayed that way for what seemed like eternity.

The next day someone unexpected showed up at the door. It was Rock Out records. They offered Keith a contract which he excepted graciously. In 1 week Keith's band the Firewolves had a concert in Hawaii. Keith had formed the band when he was still in the army. Yet, they were surprisingly wonderful. Keith quickly ran in and told his parents the wonderful news. Even though they had had a truce for a while now they still did not know about his life during the past 10 years. Keith also explained that he was rich. Very rich. He had a piece of property in Hawaii they could stay at while in Hawaii. Keith had just then invited them to the concert.

**In Hawaii…**

Electric guitar music filled the air. Along with ukuleles music.

The band started singing.

_Stand tall_

_It gets a little better_

_I see the water _

_We can break down together_

_It gets a little better now_

_Say what u say cause I'll just sail away_

They continued to sing the song with all their might. Lorelai and Luke kept dancing until the song was over. The night continued to be a blast for Hawaiians and Americans alike.

Finally the band was gonna sing the last song of the night. They would keep playing concerts for 2 days then have a Hawaiian go away concert on the fourth day in Hawaii. The last dance was a slow dance. Luke and Lorelai started to dance to the romantic lyrics.

_I have come to love you_

_Like the lover I never knew_

_And that proves_

_Just how much I love you_

_This night is gonna change_

_The path in front of us_

_Which direction will we choose?_

At the moment the song had started all the world aroung the two lovers. Luke gentaly kissed Lorelai lovingly on the lips. Unfortunately, the 2 lovers were cruely jolted back to reality when the song stopped. They would continue the kiss later, but not with all these people around. Lorelai was eagerly awaiting the moment.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Reunion ****chapter 5 by: Guitar Hero**

Keith woke up in his room in his mansion located in Hawaii. He looked at his clock. 5:00. It was still early. Keith was excited about today. Today the band did not have a concert so they were gonna spend the day surfing and shopping. He went into his parents room to find his mom asleep in his dad's flannel shirt. They did something dirty! His dad must already be up and exploring the house on account of him not being in the bed stroking her shoulders lovingly. Keith went into the kitchen to find his dad making pancakes.

"Hey, Dad." Keith said. "Hey." It was a little awkward but Keith knew it would be okay.

**At the beach…**

Keith was awesome at surfing. Although he was good his friends were not. In fact Jake fell flat on his face. Luke and Lorelai just sat on the sidelines , but they still had a wonderful time.

The next day they had a huge concert at the Hawaii surf shop. The whole time they were at the surf shop all you could hear is the sound of electric guitars and drums. This was the life. Parties, fans, and traveling to awesome places. When they got back to the mansion the first thing the group did was take a nap. Then of course watch 4 movies. The large group fell asleep in the living room. It was 11:00 when they fell asleep.

**The next night at 8:30**

This was their last night in Hawaii. They were sure as hell gonna make this night worth while! The night was full of singing. The guest singers included Chris Brown, ACDC, Matchbox 20, and the best of all Chris Daughtry! Daughtry was Keith's favorite band. The night also included Keith's band singing a couple songs with Daughtry. The party would include food and booze.

**After the party…**

After the party everyone was wasted. Luke had at least 5 beers, Lorelai had 3 glasses of wine, Keith's band had 21 beers combined, and Keith had 2 bottles of scotch. Not surprisingly Keith was the most drunk of the 6. Kevin and Jake had to put Keith's arms around them to make him walk. All of the 6 would need a long rest.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Reunion chapter 6 **by: Guitar Hero

All of the 6 slept very well. Luke surprisingly slept in and Lorelai well is Lorelai. She always sleeps in. The whole band slept in until 11:00. Keith slept in until 10:30. Today the group would fly back to Stars Hollow at 4:00. So the group had a little time to go shopping. Well, anyways not much time but they still had a little time. So of course the band headed out early to go to the local music shop. Of course. It was probably Kevin's idea.

Lorelai begged Luke to take her to the local mall. "No," Luke said irritably. And of course Lorelai could not settle with no as an answer, so she kept asking. "Fine, but only if you promise to make it up to me." "How do you want me to make it up to you?" "I believe that calls for a dirty." Luke said with a coy smile. She kissed him on the lips slowly. Okay, that was not half bad. She kissed him again. He smiled. "Come on Burger Boy we have a lot of shopping to do!" After they had been married for 2 years he started to like her calling him Burger Boy. Besides it is better than her calling him by his high school nickname, Butch.

It took about an hour and 5 stores for Lorelai to be satisfied and stop shopping. By the time they stopped shopping Luke was seriously tired and wanted to take a nap. "Babe, you must of bought the whole store!" Luke said. You could tell he was exhausted. "Hon, are you okay?" Lorelai said clearly worried. "Yeah, just tired babe." Lorelai looked at the clock. They had 3 hours until the plane would come. "Why don't we have a nap?" Of course this suggestion was wanted so Luke cuddled close to Lorelai. He put his arm around her waist and they fell asleep contently in each others arms.

**At Stars Hollow…**

The plane ride was smooth, but since the group was still drunk it was not as smooth as they wished. Keith was the most drunk of the 6 , but he managed to walk by himself even though it was very hard and he could not walk in a straight line. The trip was fun but now they were snapped back into reality. Ceasear was going to run the dinner for another week so Luke and Lorelai could have a little romantic one-one-time with each other. And a romantic time they intended. Keith was so rich he didn't need a day job. The band got enough money from the big gig, so they quit their day job.

**End of chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Reunion ****chapter 7 by: **Guitar Hero

_This chapter will be mainly about Luke and Lorelai's romantic time together. Please review so I can add another chapter for your reading pleasure._

**Beginning of chpt.7**

Luke and Lorelai were going to spend the whole week together. After all they were in deep love. Like NC-17 love. Nothing was gonna spend their time together wisely.

**That night…**

"We have got to do that more often." Lorelai said still out of breath from their previous actions. "You bet." Luke said. They slept peacefully. They woke up at 9:00. They went downstairs to find Keith in a hung-over conversation with Melissa. They are not sure when Melissa came over, but the vodka bottle was out in broad daylight which usually meant they were having a long, serious conversation. The 2 lovers(Luke and Lorelai) listened to the conversation. "Keith I'm ready to be in a relationship with you." His face lit up and then he kissed her passionately on the mouth.

Later that day Luke and Lorelai took a stroll around the square. "Hi, sugah." Luke heard Babette say to Lorelai. "You and Luke taking a stroll?" Babette asked with true curiosity. Lorelai cuddled her head into Luke's chest. She shook her head yes to Babette. Lorelai took Luke's arm and hugged it making her feel like they were the only ones on the planet. Luke looked down to her lovingly. Babette and Morey watched the 2 lovebirds. Luke laid his head on top of Lorelai's. They stayed like this for a long time. Babette and Morey watched the 2 lovebirds intently. Lorelai and Luke moved unbelievably close and kissed. The kiss was long, deep, and tongue was used. "You two continue." Babette said to the happy couple. She and her husband moved away a little bit, so they could have an almost private make-out session.

After the long make-out session they continued their stroll around Stars Hollow. The stroll was peaceful and romantic. Taylor came by the love birds. "Luke I am gonna make a suggestion that you will not like, but just listen." Luke nodded. I suggest that you give out free lemonade in the summer. "Sure." Luke said simply. "Luke are you feeling okay?" Taylor asked. Luke and Lorelai cuddled together. Mmm. Lorelai said. Luke said and pulled Lorelai's waist towards his. "Oh, I get it." Taylor said. He looked at the couple. Lorelai moved her hands to Luke's neck. She then put her hands down his shirt to his chest. Instead of Luke getting embarrassed and making her stop he gladly excepted her gesture of love. He moved her other hand to the waistband of his jeans. Taylor was watching their body language very closely. He could tell Lorelai was getting impatient. Luke put one hand around Lorelai's waist and one on her cheek. Taylor walked away glad that Luke had finally found true love.

That night the two lovebirds went home very glad they were spending so much time together. The next morning Keith's hangover was so much better. Luke and Lorelai went downstairs to find Keith already feed and out the door. They were glad Keith was not hurting now that he had the girl of his dreams. Everyone in the Danes family had found true love.

**End of chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Reunion chapter 8**** by: **Guitar Hero

The next day the whole Danes family was incredibly happy with their lives.

**Luke and Lorelai's bedroom…**

"Lorelai I want you to know that I love you." Lorelai looked up at her husband. In their room the only light around was 2 candles. Lorelai smiled at these 3 incredible words. She moved closer to him. Now her head was laying on his chest. It was only 2:00 am. Luke and Lorelai did not get any sleep and they knew they would not get any sleep until tomorrow. They were already too awake to go to sleep. They heard a crash. The first thought that came to mind was Keith. One simple word explained everything. "Hey, Lorelai how about we get dressed and go pay a visit to our late night visitor of a son?" "Good idea, Burger Boy."

The couple tip-toed downstairs into the kitchen to find a guilty, hung over, but still charming, Keith. He was frantically trying to fix the now broken back door lock. He was drunk so it was hard to try and fix it quietly. "Hey," the two parents said in a not serious tone. Like with Rory the 2 lovers were more friends than parents to their kids. "Sorry to wake you guys. …Go back to sleep." Keith said slurring the words. "Where were you?" The 2 parents asked not seriously.

"Sorry, I should have called." "Nah, you know we are your friends. We just want to know all the details." Lorelai said. Lorelai was used to being friends with her kids, Rory for example. Luke was still getting used to it. Lorelai and Luke both agreed when Keith and Johny were born they would be more friends than parents to their kids. Only a couple times did Luke and Lorelai play the parent card.

I was hanging out with Melissa, Kevin, Sarah, Will, and Jake. Luke now knew why he was out so late. "Barhopping?" Luke asked even though he knew the answer was yes. Keith nodded. "I'm just gonna…" Keith looked over to the way to his room. The 2 parents nodded. The two lovers watched their son drunkenly zigzag upstairs. They knew he was hammered. Lorelai wrote a few things on a list. Luke raised his eyebrows in questioning. She handed him the list. He read it silently. It said:

1. Wake up Keith and give him aspirin

2. Make him a cup of coffee

3. Call the taco place and order 5 burritos

4. Before order comes drink a lot so Keith won't feel out of place

5. After getting drunk and Luke also getting drunk eat a pancake before tacos arrive

6. Proceed to eat the burritos and drink grape juice

7. If hangover continues to be unbearable throw up for hours then sleep

Luke sighed but silently agreed of the events on the list even the getting drunk part. They did everything the list said at 9:00 a.m. Keith was grateful to see the burritos. Luke has been married to Lorelai for a while now but still does not understand her very well. "What is with the burritos?" Luke asked. Keith handed him a note because he was too hung-over to talk much. The note said: Hangover food. Luke grinned at Lorelai. Years ago she was bold to try having burritos for hangover food. She had very satisfactory results.

_You will have to find out if the gang's hangovers subside in the next chapter. And I am sorry for not updating sooner. But I hoped u enjoyed this chapter. I will start the next one very soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A Reunion chapter 9 ****By:** Guitar Hero

After the gang had ate the burritos they were not as hung-over. As being the key word. The burritos helped a bit but now they needed coffee and pancakes. Luke made them their orders at the small kitchen at the families house. Luke had to make it for them since he was the least hung over and also since Keith was a lot like his mother. He could cook poptarts and microwavable food and that was pretty much the extent of it. He was addicted to coffee and junk food just like his mother. Luke couldn't figure out how Keith and Lorelai ate so much and never gained weight. Keith had an appearance like Luke. The stubble beard, the muscular body, and the muscular arms. Just like Luke Keith was very strong and active. Until Keith was 25 he had been in the army as the captain. He exercised daily. About a 5-6 mile run every day, over 60 pull-ups, a lot of push-ups, and 200 sit-ups. All this is daily. Luke use to run everyday after his dad died. With Keith being this active he had started running again.

After eating breakfast Keith asked his dad to go on a long run with him to work of the sensitivity of anything that made them see moving or doing the actual moving part. Luke used to be in track and baseball in High School so he did not mind running. They were in a full out run. Not walk, not jog, not trot, a run. When it came to Luke and Keith's relationship it was 2 best friends always wanting to compete for something. Luke was a fast runner but not as fast as Keith. Luke was right behind Keith but knew he could not pass him. Luke knew Keith was holding out on showing his skills. Keith ran a mile in 2 ¾ of a minute in the army. He was holding out but so was Luke. On the track team Luke ran a mile in 3 1/3 of a minute. Keith wasn't even breathing hard as they started the 2nd mile in their 5 mile run. As the 2 competitors ran in front of the diner they sped up until they were going as fast as humanly possible.

They finished the run in 15 minutes and returned home to change. As soon as they walked in the door they sat on the couch with their heads looking down. Sweat began to drip from their hair. Lorelai stood in the kitchen hall watching father and son. Luke and Keith took of their shirts at the same time then ran a hand through their hair. Keith's golden hair shined brightly because of the sweat. Lorelai continued to stare at her sweat covered husband. The love for him shone in her eyes. Keith quietly went to take a shower. Lorelai walked over to her husband. He could see the amount of desire in her eyes. They were no longer a bright blue but an insanely dark blue filled with passion and desire. His eyes turned dark blue almost a black. Luke stared into her eyes. There was very few words that described Lorelai's love for Luke and Luke's love for Lorelai. Lorelai was pretty, funny, passionate… passionate was the only thing Luke could think of. Soon their passion came to the surface. Their kisses were slow but attentive. Hard yet caring. Heated but gentle. When the couple kissed it seemed like the world stopped when they started. Luke slowly guided them upstairs to where the world would be on pause while they were on fast forward.

**End of chapter 9**

Please review faster so I write more. I don't do the work unless u give me the tools to work with. No dirtiness intended. Only if u like. What goes on in ur head is none of my business!


	10. Chapter 10

**A Reunion ****chapter 10 by: Guitar** Hero

The next day went by slowly. Luke had to work at the diner until 8:00, Lorelai had to be at the Dragonfly until 7:20, and Keith was looking for a part time job until 6:00. What a fun day it would be today. Lorelai thought how Luke and Keith's day was going.

**Luke's POV**

Stupid toaster. Stupid day. Stupid chicken bone. Luke said in his head. To be clear there was a chicken bone in the toaster. Don't ask me how it got there. That is between Luke and the chicken bone. Keith walked in the door. "I have a chicken bone in the toaster how is your day going?" "Well I just got back from a land I like to call La-La land and I think I may have hurt myself trying to drink from the 50 foot coffee cup but other than that… wait… did you just say there was a …chicken bone in the **toaster**? Or did I hurt myself more than I thought after I fell 44 feet cause the coffee cup was very impatient? Luke stared at his offspring. Just like his mother. He thought. "The things you and your mother…" Lorelai walked into the diner. "What were you saying hon?" "I was telling Keith that the things you and Keith find funny astound me." Keith told his mom the whole conversation. "That's my boy." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. How's your day going?" "I've been looking for a job for 3 hours already. And nothing. Crickets on all of them. It's just like when Al had that Salute to Paraguay thing." "Anyone salute back?" Keith shook his head no. "Nope." "Hey Miss Patty is looking for an acting teacher for kids." Luke said. Keith knew he would get the job but she was a last resort. "She was a little touchy feely since I went there last." Keith said with fake worry.

After Lorelai left the diner Keith started talking to his father. "Another coffee?" Luke asked. Keith nodded. "Here is your death in a cup." "Wow 2 insults and it is still early." Keith said with a smile. Keith took a big sip of his "Death in a Cup" then told his father something very serious. "I think I am ready to marry Melissa." Luke almost choked on his tea. You have only been dating for 1 month!

**To be continued…**

_Yeah I left u with a good, old fashioned cliff hanger!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A Reunion chapter 11**

**by: **Guitar Hero

Keith's POV

The day was going horrible. 6 job interviews and crickets. On all of them, crickets! It was good to know that his parents were having an equally sucky day too. His mom had to take care of some problem with the schedule on the computer, so bottom line was she had to work late. His dad had to work late 'cause Caesar had to take the day off. And his dad's toaster had a chicken bone in it, so it was a terrible thing all around to have a toaster that can't toast. It was just a bad day. He also told his dad that he was going to propose to Melissa soon. It was just a bad day.

"Hey, Miss Patty." "Oh hello dear how are you?" "Actually not good but anyways I need a job. And I was thinking of being the acting teacher." I was crossing my fingers. I had gotten a large chunk of money as a captain in the army but I had spent most of it on a house at Cape Cod and Martha's Vineyard. And the income I was making by playing was limited. In needed a routine and steady income so this was my best shot at a decent life. "Your hired. Besides the studio needs a young, handsome man like yourself working at the studio. When can you start?" "Monday." I said quite dryly. "Monday it is then handsome." Now to tell my parents the good news.

The day just got worse. His parents were home later than expected. His dad was home at 9:00 and his mom was home at 9:30. They did not really hate the idea of him as a acting teacher but didn't really jump up and down about it either. "I'm gonna go to bed." Okay Keith. It was only 11:00 but I needed to collect my thoughts. The night just got worse. Johny called. Johny was his least favorite subject since they were stationed at Australia. At the time Keith was lieutenant him and Johny were in a rough patch they couldn't trust each other with their lives. Johny let Keith get injured. Keith had saved Johny's life and he didn't thank him. He just left him to die. This was his own brother. Keith could of died that day. Since then he trained harder and harder until he got the spot of captain. He hadn't talked to Johny in 4 years. Why would he call now?


	12. Chapter 12

**A Reunion chapter 12**

**by:** Guitar Hero

"Hello?" "Keith it is Johny." "Johny Danes calls here my oh my. Listen to what the cat dragged in. What holiday is in August? Whatever your apology is I'm gonna ignore it." Keith heard a car in the drive. He knew Johny was here. "Make the explanation quick." Keith went downstairs to answer the door. His parents asked him what was up. Keith opened the door. The 3 of them knew who it was. Johny Danes. The man that left Keith to die. His own brother. Keith knew there was gonna be a heated argument. This argument would unleash the feelings they had held in for almost 5 years. Luke and Lorelai didn't know about Keith and Johnny's past. The past Keith hid from everybody and everyone. Keith was the first to talk. His parents were gonna listen to the two's stories. "Johny, I saved your life. You left me to die. I had to keep the past a secret for 5 years! 5 years of pain, Johny!" "What happened in Australia is in the past! I had to let you die if your gonna die and live if you were gonna live! It was your choice to save me instead of saving yourself and you chose to save me and kill yourself!" Johny was right even though he was a jerk. "Like it or not Johny you're my bro and I had to save you even though every part of my body told me it was a mistake." The tension finally lifted. The years of hurt, torture, and the disappointment of the other not caring about the other was suddenly washed away like a raft on the ocean shore being swept away by the ocean waves. "So what now?" "I guess it starts with you moving back to Stars Hollow." Keith said. Not two days later Johny was moved back in with the family like nothing ever happened.

"Hey hon." Lorelai said to Luke. "Sorry to wake you." "No you didn't, it was the 2 amigos who woke me up." "Yeah they woke me up too. They're trying to get his stats confirmed so he's officially in the band." "Okay, I just have to take a shower and get dressed and I'll be down in time for the band's first practice with Johny in the band."

**Downstairs 10:30 a.m…**

"Hey, a good shower?" Luke asked his wife. "Yeah it was very hot. Or is that just you?" "No I'm pretty sure it was the water in the shower." Lorelai loved it when she embarrassed her husband. It was fun. "What?" Luke asked his wife. "Just watching you." Lorelai said sweetly. Luke just nodded to show her she could watch him. "The band is starting to play."

**End of chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Reunion chapter 13 ****by:** Guitar Hero

The band proceeded to practice the song they wrote called To A Small Town for 12 minutes until Keith and the band thought it was perfect. "Alright guys take 5." Keith said to the band. "Wow they are really good. Even better than when you had that killer concert in Hawaii!" Lorelai exclaimed. Keith sent Lorelai and Luke that lopsided grin. "Gee, thanks." "No problem," Lorelai said matching his sarcastic tone.

The next day started off terrible. TERRIBLE. First off, half the band had food poisoning. This caused Keith to call off band practice for a week. The big wedding at the Dragonfly was cancelled cause of the groom tripping and getting a broken ankle in the process, and Luke's damn toaster wasn't working. It was gonna be a long day. Keith walked into the dinner. "I'm late for work and the band got food poisoning how's your day going?" "My damn toaster isn't working again." "I thought your **toaster **wasn't working before." "That's what I said." Luke was starting to become confused. "Your **damn toaster **has only been broken once." "Your becoming more like your mother every day." "I'm gonna take that as a compliment." Keith said proudly.

"Okay so how did the toaster get broken in the first place?" "Well the first time it was broken it had a chicken bone in it… wait it couldn't be a chicken bone again, could it?" "Let me see the toaster." Keith commanded. Keith examined to inside then pulled out a credit card. Luke had a puzzled look on his face. Keith was staring at his dad. "Don't look at me," Luke said. Kirk examined the card. "Oh wait, that's mine." Keith was about to ask him how it got there but before he did Luke said, "Remember this is Kirk." "I am not gonna ask." Keith said. Luke nodded. "Thanks for finding my credit card, Keith." Kirk said. "Yeah Kirk, it was no problem." Keith had a stunned face on.

Lorelai walked into the dinner. "Coffee and a chain to strangle me with." Lorelai commanded. "Bad day?" The two Danes men said at the same time. "I'll explain later."

It wasn't that Keith was unhappy. He was glad he had a life again, but something was missing. He knew what was missing. He missed acting. It was one of his many passions. He knew 4 things that were not in his life that made his life enjoyable. Acting, drawing, music, and writing. Acting and writing were the most important to him. He needed these things to be happy. He absolutely **needed **these things in his life.

It was now about 8:00. Keith walked into his parents house.(I know I said that Keith was gonna move in next door but I made it more interesting by him living with his parents for another year: he'll be living on his own in the sequel **The Second Summer.) **For the first time in years Keith was actually happy. There was only a few things in this world that made him happy. Writing, his parents, playing music, Melissa, and Acting. The job at Miss Patty's began at a last resort and now it was what was keeping his life together. He was still close to his parents but slowly he was drifting away. Melissa and Keith had a fight hadn't talked in a week. The band was restless. The last gig they had was in Hawaii. This was putting them over the edge and making them believe the band was pretty much over. Keith had a health problem that no one knew about. Even though he was young his health was going downhill at 26. At first it was just the flu. Then it got more serious. He started to become frail and weak. Then one of the worst things happened one day. Keith coughed up blood. At first he thought it was no big deal. But then it started to get out of hand. The doctors had to surgery. Keith had Pulmonary Edema. The doctors told Keith that Pulmonary Edema is an abnormal build up of the fluid in the lungs which caused swelling. He had heart failure when he was 24 and in the army. Heart failure usually lead up to Keith's condition. When his heart was stable the doctors had to insert a breathing tube into Keith's windpipe. After that the doctors drained the excess fluid. The swelling went down and Keith survived. It was a life threatening condition but Keith survived. Just a year later Keith got a slight finger injury. A few days after it healed the fingers stopped working well. Keith started to get worried about his ever worsening health. The doctors diagnosed him with a serious type of arthritis that happened to young adults after an injury. The doctors told Keith that he would only be able to use his fingers for 2 more years before they shut down completely. Unfortunately the arthritis spread to his arms. He was put on prescription immediately. It didn't work and quickly the doctors found the type of arthritis. He had Infectious Arthritis. The condition was caused by a bacterium. It was quickly spreading. He was immediately put on antibiotics and anti-inflammatory medication. The bacterium was destroyed and the arthritis stopped spreading but the arthritis stayed.

It started spreading again to Keith's dismay. He had to take anti-inflammatory medication and antibiotics for the rest of his life. Usually it could be treated but for some reason when they treated Keith the cause of the condition returned hence the medication for eternity. It had spread to all his fingers, 1 knee, one shoulder, both arms and started spreading to his ankles but never finished. At 25 most of his body was hard to move and sometimes was completely immobile. Keith was scared about his health. He had demanded a cancer screening. In was negative but he still had an array of health problems. He had an incredibly weak immune system so any normal abnormality could be fatal. However his health problems and the doctor's warning to take it easy he continued to be active. The arthritis made it hard but not impossible. Like his role model Les Paul playing the guitar was near impossible and painful Keith worked through it. Keith was still very sickly and frail but tried to make the most of every day. Keith knew Luke's dad died of cancer. Keith could die any day from a simple cold or even develop cancer so he lived the most of everyday.

**End of chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Reunion chapter 14 ****by: **Guitar Hero

Keith knew he had to tell his parents but he had to find the right moment. Keith walked into the living room where his parents were watching some romantic movie. Keith could tell this was a bad time. He could tell his parents were kissing heatedly. They were oblivious to the world around them. "Mom, Dad, I have to talk to you." Keith said shyly. The two lovers stood up. "No I think you will want to sit down." They started to get worried. "Alright start talking." "You guys know that I haven't been feeling well, right?" Keith asked. They shook their heads yes. "It is because of a condition I have." You have a condition?" Luke asked. "Yes." Keith said. "I have Infectious Arthritis. It is a type of arthritis that can be treated if right away." But?" Luke asked. "The bacterium that caused it keeps returning. It's because I also have a condition where my immune system is very weak. I have to take anti-inflammatory medication and antibiotics for the rest of my life. The arthritis is held off by the medicine but it already spread to just about all my body making moving almost impossible but do able. When I was 24 and in the army I had heart failure that caused a condition called Pulmonary Edema, this caused me to cough up blood. That was treated but if I have heart failure again it will return. It was life threatening. Just last year I asked for a cancer screening…but they said I did not have cancer…but they said…it could form any day. Even a cold could kill me." The tears started to well up in Lorelai and Luke's eyes. Luke looked for a sign that would tell them it wasn't true but it never came.

Keith held his parents in his arms. Soon the sobbing subsided. "So how long until you can't move your fingers?" Luke asked sadly. Next year they'll do surgery to replace the joints in my fingers. If it successful they'll do a replacement for the fingers on the other hand." Luke nodded with sorrow in his eyes. "Your shoulders?" They can't do anything about them. To many nerves to damage." Luke nodded again. "Only my fingers can be replaced. Even when they're replaced I'll still have pain." "And the threat of cancer?" Luke asked knowing what would happen." They could try to treat it, but there would be no guarantees I would survive, but with today's technology I have a 60/40 chance of surviving." This brought the group's spirits up a bit. "I take it one day at a time." Keith said. "I'm happy because of the acting coach job. It's really fun. Acting is about the only thing that doesn't cause me much pain." The elder Danes were happy he was happy. They were gonna do what Keith does, take it one day at a time. Their family was held together by love. If their love didn't keep Keith alive nothing would.

End of chapter 14

_I hope you liked the plot twist in chapters 13 and 14_

_I wasn't planning on it but I think it adds quality to the story._

_Tell me what you think. Reviews are always welcome!_


	15. The last chapter

**A Reunion chapter 15 ****by:** Guitar Hero

**Keith's POV**

The weeks passed by quickly. The trees leaves were no longer green, but orange, red, and yellow. The air was no longer humid but cool and crisp. It was autumn. My favorite time of the year. I was on my way to the doctor's. "Hey Doc." I said. "Why if it isn't Keith Danes. I wouldn't of recognized you if you didn't have that bright gold hair. You're chipper this morning." The doctor did the regular exam then I waited for the doctor to get back from the lab. "Well Keith I see why you were chipper. The medicine is helping with the arthritis and the weak immune system. I want to tell you some good news but I want your family here too." I called the family. Mom, Dad, Johny, Sookie, Jackson, Rory, and my best friend Kevin. "Alright everyone here? Good. I have very positive news." The family was twitching in anticipation. "Keith's immune system is now healthy and normal." The family was jumping up and down and in good spirits. "The bacterium is no longer in his body so the arthritis will leave after a few more weeks of medication." The family was near tears of joy. "And also all the signs of cancer have disappeared! Keith is on the road to recovery. The Infectious Arthritis will soon be gone and with time the joint will heal." Today everyone was excited. My parents were in tears. Johny had a proud look on his face. Sookie and Jackson were holding in the tears that threatened to spill over. Kevin was shaking my hand with tears in his eyes. Seeing his affection I quickly pulled him into a masculine hug. Rory was hugging my mom and dad with urgency. She didn't want me to see her crying so she put her head on dad's shoulder to hide the tears that threatened to overtake her body. I look at her with affection and she pulls me into a tight hug. I didn't care if she was older than me or that she was only my half-sister. I made sure she was wrapped into my once frail arms and told her it was okay. She was older than me but she looked up to me as if I was her brother instead of her half-brother and I was older than her when I was actually was 3 years younger than her.(Let's pretend Keith was born when Lorelai was 19 and Luke was 21. Lorelai is currently 45 and Luke is 47.) I knew that my life was looking bright again. I could return to my once brave, strong, and active self that I once was.

**End of chapter 15. **

**End of story.**

_**I hope you liked the story. I know that was sort of a cliff-hanger but look out for the sequel to A Reunion. It is called **_**The Second Summer. **_**It takes place 1 year after this story. Please read it!**_


End file.
